


What were we fighting about

by spookyscaryiwachan



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: And titles, Current timeline, Dom/sub, F/M, Kagune Sex, Plot related, Smut, forgive my writing, i suck at summaries, one eyed king - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyscaryiwachan/pseuds/spookyscaryiwachan
Summary: All married couples fight, but this alternative is much better. Sometime before he leaves and after they get married.





	What were we fighting about

Touka doesn't remember what they were fighting about. At one moment their screams filled the base (which she felt guilty about), and the next Kaneki had placed his lips furiously on hers, no gentleness at all.

Kaneki doesn't remember what caused them to argue. All he remembers was how loud her voice was when screaming, and how he would rather have her screaming for a different reason.

They were husband and wife, and all married couples fight, no doubt about it, but this was a much better alternative.

They kissed messily, and Touka couldn't suppress the quiet moan that came out when he jammed his tongue into her mouth. His hands went to her breasts almost immediately, throwing away his usual shyness. Their anger had been substituted with passion and sexual tension.

Kaneki went to her shirt, starting to unbutton her blouse, then giving up and pulling it over her head, her hair flying quickly. Not wasting time, his hands immediately went to the clasp, skilfully undoing it. She didn't have time to think, as his mouth hastily went to a dusty nipple, a feeling of need growing between her legs. He alternated, teething slightly, as his own personal revenge for her making him angry, though he still didn't remember clearly. He sucked on her mole, and she gasped, pushing her hips up to his on instinct. Truthfully, she should be annoyed at herself for letting have him complete control over her while in an argument, but he was already making her feel good.

He left hickeys on her chest, and she shrieked when he left one too high up on her collarbone, so she couldn't cover it.  
'You did that on purpose!'   
'So what if I did.' He replied curtly, leaving one higher up on her neck. She could feel herself getting more wet.

He kissed her again, hand reaching for her shorts. Wait, she realised, she was half naked, Kaneki already going for more, and he was fully dressed in his black turtleneck and trousers. She placed a hand on his wrist, stopping him from pulling off the clothing.   
'You're still dressed.' She half-moaned, flimsily tugging at the hem of his shirt.   
'I know.' He pinned her hands down on top of her head, going down to hungrily fix his mouth to hers. He lightly rolled his clothed erection on her sex, then harder, panting and moaning against each other's mouths.

She was aching in need, making it shown by thrashing her hands against his. Sensing this, he cupped her through her shorts, and just as she went to push against his hand, he pulled away entirely. She let out an embarrassingly loud whimper, which fuelled his ego. His teasing Touka-chan, reduced to a needy flush made him smirk, he should overpower her more often. He took off his shirt, eyes darkening.   
'Take it off.' He commanded, gesturing to her shorts. She gulped in anticipation, doing as he said.   
'And these.' He pulled her tights lightly, letting go like an elastic band. Now she understood why he was feared by both ghouls and humans. The ruthless One-Eyed King, striking fear into the hearts of his enemy. She wasn't scared, however, more excited. She had always wondered what made others wary of him, he was always so sweet to her. His eyebrows rose.   
'And those.' He empathised, staring at the lace black panties she was wearing. She never knew when she would have to utilise her powers of seduction against Kaneki. The slight flush of his cheeks meant she had done something right.

He fluttered a hand over her clit, watching her reactions with delight. She rutted against him, as he stroked the bundle of nerves, making her a trembling mess.   
'Please.' She moaned.  
She reached for this dick lazily, barely touching it. Hearing him groan, the sounds of him playing with his belt filling her ears, she closed her eyes in anticipation. He watched her waiting face, flushed cheeks and the way he had a frontal view of her sex, legs parted.

He felt his excitement increase, his kagune extending out of his back soundlessly. An idea crossed his mind, brain immediately preparing a counter battle.   
I should listen to Nishiki  
I should listen to Nishiki   
But...   
He would have done it a long time ago with Touka-chan, if they were together, and before he found out his fate. He had more experience now, and this could be considered practice. The better control he had, his fights would go more efficiently, and he would have to use his kagune less.

He thought hard, a smaller tentacle emerging, poised at her slit, the size of about three fingers. He wondered if she would be okay with this, but she always wanted to try new things, and his anger still remained slightly. He still doesn't remember what they were fighting about, only it was the angriest he had felt with her. He pushed it in gently, regardless of his anger, she was still the woman he loved. Her eyes shot open to the sight of a girthy tendril in her.

The feeling was foreign, but not unwelcome. It wasn't like the thought of being fucked by one of those hadn't ever crossed her mind. He pushed it slightly, the size already making her moan. He slapped his mouth shut, a quiet groan escaping him, eyes rolling to the back of his head. He could feel the way she clamped on the kagune, and it was too much.

His emotions controlled the rinkaku as it picked up speed, more emerging out of his back. A thiner tendril caressed her clit, more going around to play with her body. A few tentacles of different shapes and sizes played with her breasts, some going for her nipples, rolling them endlessly. He replaced the one in her with a much larger one, Touka stretched out and wet enough to accommodate it. She let out a loud moan, the new size being the biggest thing she's ever felt.

'You know, Touka, you can feel responsible for this.' The kagune went faster, and she whimpered. He continued.  
'After all, you did teach me a number of things.' The rinkaku went deeper, to places that were unexplored, the smaller tendril endlessly caressing her clit.

He focused on her lewd face, and the slick sounds of his kagune penetrating her. He took a few steps back to admire her body whole, as if from a film angle. He watched the kagune pummel into her, feeling his dick go harder, which to him seemed impossible at this point.

The rc cells worked harder, and she came, hard, his kagune helping her extend her orgasm for as long as she could. All the ones from her body retracted, Kaneki licking off her juices from every single one, before they dissolved. The smaller one remained, still playing with her clit, the feeling of need blooming within her again.

He couldn't wait anymore, retracing the smaller one, hearing her voice her disagreement. He lifted it to her mouth, expecting her to taste it, groaning as she licked it all off, placing an affectionate kiss to it. Touka grew wetter as she heard him unbuckling his belt. Shedding everything, he wasted no time in flipping her over and taking her from behind. The kagune was good, bigger, but his dick always took the medal. She moaned loudly, the new position reaching deeper than the others.

'Move.' She cried. He began thrusting, going slowly, giving her time adjust. When he knew she was ready he went faster, and harder, Touka crying out. He slithered his hands up her stomach, playing with her breasts and rolling her nipples, before grasping her hips for leverage.   
Pounding into her roughly, both couldn't suppress the moans they were so usually good at hiding, as both saw stars. Kaneki left hickeys on her back, enjoying her pants. They were both reaching their end, Kaneki flipping her round just in time so he could see her face as she orgasmed, setting him off in the middle of her high, biting her shoulder roughly. They rode it out together, whatever feelings they had replaced with sleepiness.

Kaneki pulled out, collapsing beside her. He turned to face her, grasping her hand.  
'I'll love you, no matter what.' He had a determined look in his eyes, as well as fondness. Touka pulled him in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around him tenderly.   
'I know.' She said softly, 'We'll love you too.' She moved their joined hands to caress her stomach. Sleep lulled them both, Kaneki putting an arm around her waist, protectively holding her.

The next day she wore a makeshift scarf she found around the base.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the fluff I tried to write at the end.


End file.
